24fandomcom-20200223-history
Gerald McRaney
Collins, Mississippi, USA | role = Henry Donovan}} Gerald Lee McRaney played Henry Donovan, the powerful father of Senator John Donovan in 24: Legacy. Biography and career Gerald McRaney was born August 19, 1947, in Collins, Mississippi to Clyde and Edna McRaney. He attended the University of Mississippi, and then worked in the Louisiana oil fields. Through his acting career, McRaney has made guest appearances in shows like The F.B.I., The Waltons, Gunsmoke, Hawaii Five-O, The Six Million Dollar Man, CHIPs (with Robert Pine) and The Incredible Hulk. McRaney then starred in the popular crime drama Simon & Simon, portraying private investigator Rick Simon. After Simon & Simon, he starred in Major Dad. He also appeared in various shows such as Diagnosis Murder, Coach, Murder, She Wrote (with Tom Everett) and Touch by an Angel, and Promised Land from 1996-99. After Promised Land, he guest starred in JAG, Third Watch (with Kim Raver), The West Wing, One Tree Hill. McRaney also starred in the final season of Deadwood (with Powers Boothe) and the first season of Jericho (with Michael Gaston and Sprague Grayden). He had since guest starred in shows CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Justified, Southland (with Michael Cudlitz, Regina King and Lesley Fera), Mike & Molly, NCIS: Los Angeles (with Eric Christian Olsen), Longmire (with Katee Sackhoff, Lou Diamond Phillips and Bailey Chase), House of Cards, Castle (with Stana Katic) and This is Us. He also appeared as a series regular in the short-lived TNT action show Agent X. In film, McRaney appeared in The NeverEnding Story, the 2010 film version of The A-Team (with Maury Sterling) and Focus. Role on 24 McRaney played the role of Henry Donovan, the powerful father of Senator John Donovan, during 24: Legacy. His casting was announced on January 5, 2017, after Veronica Cartwright left the series. In the show, Henry Donovan is an oil executive somehow involved in the terrorist plot of the day. McRaney's character was apparently a reworking of the Margaret Donovan character to be played by Cartwright, with a similar antagonistic role in the story. McRaney appeared in a total of 10 episodes. He was credited as part of the main cast. 24 credits *''24: Legacy'' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected Filmography * A Violent Separation (2019) * Focus (2015) * The A-Team (2010) * The NeverEnding Story (1984) ' Television appearances' * NCIS: Los Angeles (2014-2018) * This is Us (2016-2018) * House of Cards (2013-2017) * Castle (2016) * Agent X (2015) * Longmire (2012-2015) * Southland (2013) * Justified (2013) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) * Jericho (2006-2007) * Deadwood (2005-2006) * The West Wing (2001, 2004) * Third Watch (2002) * JAG (2001) * Promised Land (1996-1999) * Touched by an Angel (1995-1998) * Diagnosis Murder (1994) * Major Dad (1989-1993) * Simon & Simon (1981-1989) * Magnum, P.I. (1982) * The Incredible Hulk (1977-1980) * CHiPs (1977) * The Rockford Files (1975-1977) * The Six Million Dollar Man (1977) * Hawaii Five-O (1976) * Gunsmoke (1973, 1975) * The F.B.I. (1974) * Night Gallery (1972) External links * * Category:Actors Category:Legacy actors Category:Main stars